Which to bury Us or the Hatchet?
by ChukFolchart
Summary: Starts during Blame It.  Blaine has a secret. Klaine and St. Berry if you squint. Blaine/?


**Okay, thought I'd introduce myself with a One-Shot- went on face book asking for plot bunnies, lol. Guess how much of a dork I felt like when I was the only one who knew the term? Ah well, this is the one I took- "make a dark love story, about two people who are forbidden to be together because of the sides they come from, but would do anything, kill anyone, to be together." Okay, I know this couple is completely out there, but the bunny bit me in the butt, kay? (But they wouldn't kill anyone Chuk!) NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

(Blaine's POV)

"Yeah… sure I'll see you there…" I hung up the phone with Rachel and mindlessly ran my thumb over the keys. I was highly conscious the girl was drunk, as fly as the kite I'd been when we'd kissed. I had no intention of going out on a date with her, and if she continued to persist sober, I'd tell her that. I glanced up at Kurt, who was giving me a very pointedly curious look.

I wasn't going out with Rachel… but it seemed it was about time to test a small thought with him.

"Rachel just asked me out," I laughed, thinking I sounded fittingly disbelieving.

"Amazing," he said, snickering and drinking some of his latte. "She's got a girl crush on you."

I shrugged, as if it really amused me, and stood to get some Splenda. For a guy as incredibly quick-witted as Kurt, he was being a tad slow on this one.

Another five heartbeats, which I counted, fighting of the nerves by messing with the Splenda packets, though my drink already had more than enough sugar.

"Wait, why'd you say yes?" he suddenly asked. _There it is. _"You can't lead her on!"

I immediately let the lighthearted act slip. Time for the big guns. I turned around and headed back to the table, trying to look him in the eye. "Who says I'm leading her on?" I tossed the full sweetener packets into the trash and sat back down, examining his expression as it fell to the depths of a place I didn't feel like visiting anytime soon.

"You can't be serious," he said, voice blank. Incredulous.

"When we kissed it… it felt good!" I stirred my drink with my straw, trying to be defensive. The statement in itself was true.

"You're gay Blaine."

"What's the crime in going out on one crummy little date?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Kurt looked away, as if a zit had randomly broken out on my forehead, and he was waiting for me to pop it.

I bit my lip, weighing my possible tactics. I decided to be straightforward. Or almost…

"Maybe I'm bi, I dunno," I said as quickly as I could. His eyes were back on me, while mine were firmly focused on my drink.

"Bisexual is a term for gay guys in high school who want to hold hands with girls and feel normal for once!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure what I said in response. I wasn't sure what transpired between us, but my heart fell. He was supposed to be the open one. He was supposed to be _accepting_. I wasn't angry, but I wasn't going to let him know how much it hurt- I think the way I acted was violent and defensive enough to come off as angry to him.

The next thing I knew, I was getting up, and on the way out the door.

"I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you angry," and I left him. I couldn't recall what his expression had been, but I couldn't go back to find out if he looked sorry or not. If he looked surprised or suspicious… suspicious… God, I shouldn't have even tried to have this conversation with him first. I'd known better.

I'd gotten my ride here with Kurt… I was slow enough in my dejection that I'd already made it to the passenger side of the Navigator when I realized I'd be walking. At least Dalton wasn't that far from here. Wes would give me a ride. He owed me for giving him that lilac blouse for his girlfriend.

(Unknown POV)

Why was everyone so in sync here? I swore three guys were tying their shoelaces at exactly the same time a few feet from me, while I fumbled blandly with the confusing ways you had to tie your _sleeves_. Around me the exact same chatter floated around me as came every day-

"You broke up? What'd he do?"

"The doctor said the nail went like, four inches up into my leg, but I'm alive so I'm here for practice."

"Did you hear about that dolphin who ate that blackbird?"

"My wife left me for the mailman."

I swear to God, someone said that last one _every day. _If I drank a Red Bull before each take, I could keep up with them during the performances, but all things considered, my voice was the only thing keeping me on the team.

Janelle was sore I got most of the leads, but she loved teasing me when I tripped and someone kicked me in the head. At first, I'd thought it was an accident, but I was beginning to get a little worried money had exchanged hands.

"Need some help there?" I flinched. Jesse St. James had taken hold of my wrist and begun to lace the complicated knots expertly. The man was an angel. If only he was still lead here, rather than at a stupid college around the corner. He only showed up sometimes to mentor his former Vocal Adrenaline teammates and the rookies. If I'd arrived one year earlier, one stinking year, I would have had a lead male I was pretty sure Janelle would have a harder time bribing.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, blinking sporadically when he took my glasses right off my head like they were his and started cleaning them on his shirt.

"Well, in some small ways… I suppose you remind me of my most recent ex-girlfriend," he murmured, as if it was common knowledge. Actually, I'd heard of this evil ex quite a bit. Whoever she was, she'd gotten him so off key, when he'd returned to VA to help us rehearse he'd been given looks very similar to the ones they gave me. _Look at that one- _It's _an outsider. _

"You say that like you've dated a bit more than you should have," I tried to tease. Inwardly, I was thinking of the other rumor circulating… that he'd given up his scholarship to the University of California Los Angeles and enrolled in a local community college, just to stay close to her, should she ever need him.

Hmph. Now _that _was a boyfriend, even an ex-boyfriend, who cared more about his girl than the way people saw him. My boo could learn from him.

"Maybe…" he didn't seem to process my light tone, and his eyes wandered to Janelle. The brunette tossed her hair, in an overdramatic way, pretending not to feel his stare. Sour milk, if I ever saw it.

He smiled, remembering why he'd come over. "You ready for the number?"

"Sure, sure, but someone's gonna trip over my slugs," I motioned to my overly slow feet in shame. This time, he did look amused.

"Just light your heels on fire," he placed my glasses back on my face carefully, and though I automatically readjusted them, they would have been fine the way they were. "You'll catch up."

"Sounds good." I saluted him dutifully, and he nodded and walked away, as if we'd made a mutually understood agreement that he'd been completely serious, and he was going to get the gasoline.

Out of nowhere, he was there. Artfully dressed in a way no one would recognize him. I slid around the person who'd lost his wife to the mailman, and gave my boyfriend a small grin.

"Miss me this much?" I asked. I searched his dark eyes for some sign of what he was here for. He never dared risk our secret by visiting me during my rehearsals, unless something big had happened.

He said nothing. Just stared at me.

"Bad news," I translated. He would have been too excited to hold it in if it was positive.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, like he hadn't done it a million times before, took me in his arms and held me close. He felt like I'd reject him any minute. That was another bad sign.

"Just spit it out," I sighed, crossing my arms against his chest.

He gently pulled a strand of loose hair out of my face and behind my ear. It seemed that same strand was always there for him to play with when he wanted to soften me up. But that little trick had stopped working long ago.

"Sunshine…I… couldn't tell Kurt," he finally spit out, and I groaned, pulling myself away from him.

"God, Blaine, it's bad enough we have to hide we're dating because we're on different _teams_," she groaned. "But you can't even admit to your best friend you're bi? I _still _don't understand how this works! Sure you're out and proud that you'll like dudes, but…"

"Can you lower your voice?" he hissed, taking a step closer to me. "It's not my fault, okay? I _tried_. But I told you, it's not as simple as you make it sound."

"How isn't it? You're bi, Blaine- tell your dad and he'll finally be comfortable talking about girls with you! Tell David and Wes, and they'll be confused, but with that freakin' no bullying policy, what _could_ they do but accept it? Besides be a little upset you didn't tell them earlier, that is."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. "If you'd seen the look on Kurt's face…"

"What? Does the idea of bisexuality hurt his feelings or something?" I growled.

"Yeah, actually it does," he frowned down at me. He wasn't very tall, but of course, I was never taller than anyone who'd been walking a few years. "Listen, when you come out as gay, the gay-rights people are on your side, the gay people are on your side- no matter if the nay-sayers hate you, you still have _someone. _If you come out as bi, gays will roll their eyes at you and call you a poser, attention seeker, but everything else just about stays the same. When it comes to _thinking_, you were gay, then _coming out again _as bi, you barely have _anyone_ on your side. Gays still call you a poser, whether they think you're a hetero looking for attention or a gay trying to skip back into the Land of the Closet."

"Fine fine, either way your friend Kurt and a few kids are gonna stop talking to you for a few days. They'll get over it. Won't the homophobics be _happy_?"

"Actually yes. The homophobics will use that as proof that it's a choice, and all gays _are_ attention seekers. Heteros who accepted you when you first came out will think you were screwing with them the first time around, or that you're suddenly going to be straight and have given them hell for nothing. You don't understand, I could lose everything from this."

I shook my head. "I still really think you're making too big a deal out of nothing. Anyone who really gave a pigs ear about you is going to stick around, annoyed or not. They helped you sing for Jeremiah for crying out loud."

Blaine flinched. That particular ruse hadn't gone over as planned. The man had agreed to be his reason to the club for being a bit distant and flighty, but Blaine had had to have fun with it, show up at the stupid gap and "serenade" him. Jeremiah had ended up losing his job.

"Please, Sunshine…" he murmured. Ugh, I hated my name. In the midst of such a humorless situation, it sounded like a pet name.

"I'm going to help my team with the number," I rubbed my forehead absently, trying to remember what we were doing today. Oh yeah, Relient K. He didn't make any move to leave as I went to the stage. Maybe he had when we were all in place, or the music started, but I doubted it. He'd probably wait for me, offer to take me home after. He was old-fashioned about that crap. _Not to mention, he probably had to hitch a ride just to get here. _

"_I think you know what I'm getting at,_

_I find it so upsetting that,_

_The memories that you select_

_You keep the bad but the good you just forget"_

It was probably that Kurt boy's fault. Ever since the kid had admitted his feelings for Blaine after the gap incident, Blaine got a different look in his eye when speaking of him.

"_And even though I'm angry I can still say_

_I know my heart will break the day_

_That you peel out and drive away,_

_I can't believe this is happening.."_

What would make that guy so special anyway? Nothing Blaine had told me about him was especially good- spying, disruption, jealousy. At the same time, she wondered what made Blaine so special… in college or not, it would make a whole lot more sense for me to have feelings, even if it was just a shallow crush, on Jesse. Jesse had lost and learned once- he wouldn't drop me for anything or anyone. But Blaine… with his smooth voice, sweet smile… the way he could go from football to Vogue. Nothing exactly my type… but nonetheless, it was what I'd fallen for.

"_And all this time,_

_I never thought…_

_That all we had_

_Would be all for not_

_No I don't hate you,_

_Don't wanna fight you,_

_You know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you…_"

When I spun off to the side, I saw him dancing like he didn't know what he was doing so he could convince Jesse and our coach that he wasn't a spy. I smiled as he tried unconvincing disco moves. He was such a dork.

**Well… I'd originally meant for this to be a Oneshot, but rereading this, it sorta seems like I could extend on it, if I wanted to… hmm… may have to think about that. Reviews are love, and love is rewarded with cookies!**


End file.
